Honor Thy Brother
by MoonRunnerDuke
Summary: Endymion challenges Seiya to an honor fight after blood tests confirm Seiya is the real father of Chibi-Usa. When he is critically injured, Endymion's brother, Prince Dayvid, trains with a martial arts master to seek his revenge on Seiya.
1. Chapter 1

Honor Thy Brother  
by  
Cobra-Fist  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only write fanfiction based on it. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What?" was all Endymion, King of Earth, could say after hearing the news. In front of him in the palace medical room stood Princess Mercury, with a look of regret on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Endymion," she began, "but the blood tests don't match. The results from the blood test confirm what I just told you."  
  
Those words spoken by the Princess of Mercury hit Endymion in the heart like a bullet. His hands shook from hearing the nesws.  
  
Several thoughts ran through his head as his heart skipped a beat and his breathing turned into sharp pants for air. One in particular was how could this be? As far as he knew, Neo-Queen Serenity, his wife, had only been with him. A horrible thought came to mind.  
  
"Could it be possible? Could it be possible my wife..." Endymion quickly shook his head in disgust. "No! She would never do such a thing to me! Serenity knows that's wrong and she loves me."  
  
"But still, although the thought seems farfetched, it isn't impossible." his mind told him. "But why would she do that?"  
  
Endymion knew the only way to find out was to confront his wife. "I'm very sorry, Endymion." Ami said with sorrow evident in her voice. "It's alright, Ami-chan. I'll find out what happened." he replied as he walked off to the bedroom he shared with Neo- Queen Serenity. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo Queen Serenity leaned against the balcony just outside her bedroom, wearing a lovely white dress that Endymion had given her recently. She was smiling as she always had everyday. Every day was always beautiful in Crystal Tokyo. No wars, no violence, no evil, all peace.  
  
To make matters more exciting, Saturday night was her sixth anniversary with her husband, Endymion. She loved him so much and was happy to be married to him. Ever since the day they had first gotten together as a couple, he had treated her so well, and was looking forward to having a future with her as much as she did. Sure sometimes they had a quarrel, but they always made up and became a happier couple for it.  
  
Serenity walked around the room, looking at all the luxuries around. Decorations, furniture, crystals, and pictures made this place shine brighter than the stars.  
  
While looking at the pictures on a coffee table made of crystal, Serenity noticed a photo of someone she hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"Seiya-kun..." Serenity thought with a smile, "It's been a while. I miss y..." The sound of a door shutting so suddenly made Serenity jump and lose her train of thought.  
  
"Who's there?!" She shouted as she turned around, expecting to meet a threat, only to meet her husband's solemn eyes. Relieved, Serenity relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Endy-chan," as she liked to call her husband, "you scared me you naughty King." Serenity smiled and walked over to hug him, only to stop dead in her tracks as Endymion brought his hand up, palm faced to her.  
  
"Serenity...I need to ask you something..." he said in a low, shaky voice. Serenity blinked at her husbands tone. Endymion never spoke to her so shaky before, with the exception of the night he proposed to her.  
  
"What is it my love?" she asked him. Endymion looked at her with sad eyes. He blinked back a few tears so he wouldn't break down in front of her.  
  
"Serenity...you and I have been married for almost six years...right?" Serenity nodded and replied, "Hai, six happy years my love." She reached out to hug him again, but he moved back a step.  
  
"And...we can trust eachother...right?" he continued. Serenity looked at him concerned. "Endy-chan, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Oh...I'm fine...I'm absolutely fine...except...for one thing." he said, his tone more shaky and sad. Serenity started to worry. "What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"Serenity...I need to ask you something..." "What is it Endy?" She started to become more worried for her husband, who was acting so abnormally it was frightening.  
  
"Who is Chibi-Usa's real father?" Endymion asked Serenity as her eyes widened and her body stiffened. He had found out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed the introduction, please r/r! 


	2. Chapter 2

Honor Thy Brother  
by  
Cobra-Fist  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only write fanfiction based on it. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"W-what?" was all Serenity could say to her husband's question. "Who is Chibi-Usa's real father?" Endymion asked again, his voice slightly breaking.  
  
Serenity bit her lowerlip at the question. "Why is Endymion asking me this? He's Chibi-Usa's father and we both know it." She thought to herself as she looked up at him.  
  
"Endymion...you know just as well as I do that you are the father of Chibi-Usa. You love her just as much as she loves you. Besides, I've only been with you." she told him as calmly as she could, knowing the last part that she had only been with him was a lie..  
  
Endymion scoffed. "Oh really?" Serenity blinked at his tone. "Yes, really..." "Well, you're right about one thing. I do love Chibi-Usa with all my heart, and I'd do anything for her. But, let me ask you this. If she's my daughter, then why doesn't her DNA match with mine?"  
  
Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh no...is it possible? Is it possible that he's not Chibi-Usa's real father? That Seiya is..."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Endymion. "Is there something that you've kept from me?" Serenity looked into his eyes with her own, frightened. Endymion was now on the verge of tears. "Please...I need to know...you're my wife... I'm supposed to trust you to tell the truth..."  
  
Serenity knew this was true. On their wedding day, she and Endymion both vowed never to hide secrets from eachother. Now, she was going to have to live up to that promise.  
  
Serenity took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Alright...I'll tell you...since you are my husband..." Endymion waited anxiously for the whole story.  
  
"It was six years ago, just before we had gotten married," she began, "You were settling the confrontation between the people of Earth and the people of Nemisis. You were gone for three months, and I was lonely with out you."  
  
She took another breath and continued, "Since I was all alone, I invited the senshi to come and move into the castle for a while so they could keep me company. Then, one day, Minako suggested that we invite the Sailor Starlights to spend some time with us."  
  
"I protested at first since I thought it would be too inconvienent for them to take time off the visit us. But, then Minako told me that it was no problem, since she and Yaten are courting eachother and they keep in touch. She had mentioned the Starlights had nothing special planned for a while. So, I gave in..."  
  
Serenity paused for a moment to see how Endymion was taking it so far. He had started to stiffen a little bit, and shake a little. Although the news would upset him, she had to continue.  
  
"Then...she had contacted Yaten, and she convinced them to come and visit. The next day, they arrived and we greeted them. Ami and Taiki went to the library to catch up on things. Minako dragged Yaten into her room to 'catch up on things' as well. That left Seiya and me."  
  
"We...Seiya and I went for a walk around the castle. We talked for quite a bit, learning about what was new in our lives. He had told me his kingdom was peaceful and that he was under pressure by his parents to find a bride. When he asked me what was new, I told him that you had gone to resolve the Earth/Nemisian Conflict, and I missed you."  
  
"Then, he told me that I wouldn't have to be lonely while he's around. Then...he kissed me on the cheek..." Serenity blushed a little. She looked at Endymion and saw his eyes narrow a bit. Still, she had to go on...  
  
"That night," she continued, "when it was time to sleep, I was restless. I cried because I was lonely with you gone. I couldn't take it. So... I went to Seiya's room, and...I asked if I could stay with him so I'd have some company. He smiled and moved over so I'd have some room..."  
  
Endymion's fist started to clench tightly together at his sides. Serenity looked at him, knowing he would go insane from what she was about to tell him.  
  
"Then...things...got a little heated up...I felt so comfortable in his arms...Then, we couldn't take it anymore." She took a deep breath, then finished her story. "We realized we had some hidden feelings for eachother...then...our passion got the better of our minds...and...we...we...we made love..."  
  
Endymion's eyes widened at the ending. The truth was now out. Serenity knew he was not going to take it well. "How," he began as his eyes started to water, "how could you? How could you do that to me?"  
  
Serenity saw the hurt in her husband's eyes, and she too became saddened. "Endy-chan," she said as she moved close to him. "I'm sorry...I...I..." she reached out to hug him, only to shoved back.  
  
Endymion looked at her with a mixture of pain and rage. "How could you do this to me? I'm your husband! I never did this to you!" "I'm sorry Endy! But I was lonely, and I thought you were never coming back because you barely wrote me! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You were supposed to stay faithful to me...as I was to you. I never once looked at another woman or even contemplate the idea of cheating on you. I loved you that much...obviously you don't love me enough to at least not sleep with a man who isn't your spouse..." His tone to her was cold and angry, making her worry.  
  
"Endy-chan," she said as she tried to reach for him, only to have her hand slapped away from him. Serenity gasped with a hurt tone, then her eyes started to water. "Endymion...just because Chibi-Usa isn't related to you by blood, doesn't mean you aren't any less a father to her...or any less a husband to me..."  
  
Endymion looked at her, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Endymion...please...I still love you..." Serenity said through her tears, lowering her head.  
  
"How do I know that's true Serenity? You may have loved me... but not enough to be faithful...I don't know if I can even think about forgiving you..." he told her. "Or let alone stay married to you..."  
  
Serenity's head jerked up to see her husband running out of the room. "Endymion!" she shouted as she tried to give chase. She ran down the hallway, following the sounds of his footsteps. She only got as far as to the front door where she saw her husband riding off on a horse, away from the castle. There, she broke down and wept.  
  
"Mommy?" a voice from above said. Serenity turned her head slowly to see her daughter, Chibi-Usa, standing above her with a worried look on her face. "Mommy? Why are you crying? And why did Daddy leave?"  
  
Serenity brought herself up and hugged her daughter. "Chibi-Usa...I need to tell you something..."  
  
Unknown to everyone, a figure watched from the tower, wielding a tall staff. "The most troubling time for the King and Queen has begun." she thought sadly, watching Endymion ride on horseback to the countryside. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A while later...  
  
Endymion rode far away from the castle, not wanting to face Serenity after what she had told him confirmed he was not Chibi-Usa's biological father. Seiya was.  
  
Endymion thought of Chibi-Usa, the little girl whom he thought for the longest time was his daughter. He knew that she would hear the heartbreaking news soon.  
  
"I'm sorry Chibi-Usa...I'm sorry for leaving..." he thought to himself as he rode his horse down a dirt path, to a small mansion.  
  
"Dayvid..." Endymion thought as he stopped in front of his brother's home... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you people are enjoying the story so far. Please R/R! Til next time! ^~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Honor Thy Brother  
by  
Cobra-Fist  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only write fanfiction based on it. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Endymion wiped the tears from his eyes and stared at the small mansion before him. Hopping off his horse, he felt an odd mix of reassurance and nervousness. Endymion hadn't been to his brother's home in a while, but he still kept in touch with him since they were very close.  
  
"I hope you don't mind seeing my face around here, Dayvid... You're my only family now..." Endymion thought sadly as he made his way to the large front door.  
  
He raised his hand, pointed his index finger out and pressed the door bell button. A loud chime could be heard even from the outside. Endymion stood and waited, placing his hand on one of the pillars on the porch and leaning into it for support.  
  
"Where the hell could he be?" Endymion wondered as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Come on, Dayvid. What the hell could be keeping you?"  
  
Just then, the double doors opened, and an old butler dressed in a suit stepped out. "Can I help you, sir?" the butler asked. Endymion turned his head and faced the butler. "Grady, it's been a while."  
  
The butler's eyes went wide s he immediately rushed over. "Why, Sir Endymion! Please forgive me, right this way!" he exclaimed as he took Endymion by the arm and lead him into the mansion. Once they were both inside, the butler turned around and shut the doors. He then turned to face his guest and bowed his head.  
  
"Sir Endymion, I do beg your forgiveness. I wasn't able to recognize you with your back turned. I am getting on in years and my eye sight isn't quite what it used to be."  
  
Endymion smiled and spoke calmly, "Oh, Grady. Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. I'm the one who should be apologizing. After all, you were the one who told me it's rude to have your back turned on someone when you visit them." Grady, the butler, slowly lifted his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, for a minute I thought you had forgotten that lesson, old boy." "Actually I did. Just now, you reminded me of it." "Oh?  
  
Well, that's a shame. But, we all aren't perfect, as hard as we strive to be."  
  
Grady smiled and looked at Endymion. The boy he had raised after his parents passed away had grown up into a respectable king. "So, old boy, what brings you back to this old place? And without your family? I'd expected you to at least bring your little bundle of joy to see her uncle."  
  
Endymion frowned slightly and looked down from the mention of his "family". Grady noticed this change in attitude. "Are you alright, old boy? You seem upset." Cocking his head to the left, he caught a glimpse of a tear running down Endymion's cheek.  
  
"Well...Grady...that's why I came here. I...I need to talk to Dayvid." Endymion said as calmly as he could. Grady knew something horrible must have happened to make Endymion this way. During times when he missed his parents, he'd often come to visit Dayvid and seek comfort from him.  
  
"I see...This way, old boy." Grady lead Endymion down the hallways of the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?!" Chibi-Usa shouted in disbelief of her mother. "T.. that can't be true! He is my daddy!" Serenity shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry honey, but Endymion isn't your real father. I wish he had been, but he isn't."  
  
"But why?! Why did you do what you did?!" Chibi-Usa shouted angrily at her mother. Of all the things Serenity had to screw up on, this one took the cake.  
  
Serenity breathed deeply to prevent herself from crying out like she would in the past. "Chibi-Usa, i...it was a mistake. It was just a..."  
  
"A big mistake!" Chibi-Usa finished for her. "How could you! I love Daddy and you hurt him!" Serenity was on the verge of tears. "Chibi-Usa! I'm sorry! It was a mistake! Even I make mistakes, I'm only human! Don't you think I feel the pain as well?! I love Endymion! I love you and him and the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you both!"  
  
Serenity couldn't take it, she fell to her knees and cried. She didn't bawl her eyes out like she would have a millenium ago, but she did cry. Chibi-Usa looked at her mother softly. Although she was angry at her mother, she could see Serenity was telling the truth. She did indeed love Endymion and her daughter.  
  
Chibi-Usa, out of sympathy, knelt down and hugged her mother. Serenity in turn embraced her daughter. "It's ok, mama. I know daddy still loves you. Maybe he'll come back soon."  
  
Serenity looked up at her daughter. She knew that Chibi-Usa couldn't understand the toll the confession had taken on the marriage between her and Endymion. The best she could do was hope. "Yes. I'm sure he'll come back." She spoke in a reassuring tone as she held her daughter close. Still, one thing was on Serenity's mind. Chibi-Usa would have to meet her real father.Seiya Kou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update(schools a bitch), but I'm back! I will have chapter 4 up as soon as possible. Please enjoy and R/R! -Cobra-Fist 


	4. Chapter 4

Honor Thy Brother  
  
By Cobra-Fist  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only write fanfiction based on it. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As Endymion followed Grady the butler down the halls of the mansion, noises were heard from the far end. They got louder as they got closer. "Ah, I see the master is working out earlier than usual." Grady said as he lead Endymion to a double-door.  
  
Endymion blinked at the sounds coming from the room. He heard sounds of grunting and pounding. "Is that...Dayvid?" Grady nodded. "Yes, the young master works up quite a sweat."  
  
As they neared, shouting and yelling could be heard along with impact. Endymion opened the door and blinked at the sight. He saw his younger brother, Prince Dayvid, sparring with another man as a few other men cheered the fight on.  
  
Dayvid looked like a replica of his older brother. Except, he had spiky light brown hair, and green eyes in place of Endymion's pale hair and blue eyes.  
  
One thing noticeable about Dayvid was his incredible athletic prowess. He was an incredible fighter and was punishing his opponent with every technique imaginable.  
  
"Come on! Keep your hands up!" He shouted as he kept catching his sparring partner with left and right punches as well as some choice kicks to the legs, ribs and head.  
  
Dayvid's opponent swayed around for quite a bit, keeping his hands up to block the violent blows from his face. He threw a few punches and kicks, only to have them blocked and parried by Dayvid.  
  
The last strike the padded partner threw was a right round kick to Dayvid's head. Dayvid easily caught the leg, positioned his right leg behind his opponent's left leg, and swept him. The padded partner fell onto his back.  
  
Keeping the leg in his grasp, Dayvid immediately dropped to the ground, wrapped his legs around his opponent's leg, tucked the foot under his arm, and turned the ankle. The opponent writhed with pain until he finally tapped the mat in submission.  
  
Dayvid let go of his opponent's leg and helped him up. He patted his opponent's back in respect and took his gloves off. "Still haven't given up fighting, haven't you Dayvid?" Endymion spoke.  
  
Turning his head, Dayvid smiled. "Endymion, my brother!" he exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Endymion tightly. Endymion in turn hugged back just as tight.  
  
"It's great to see you again, big brother. Where have you been?" "Dayvid, I've been at the Crystal Castle. That's where I live you know." "No, no. I meant how come you haven't talked to me lately?"  
  
"Oh...Well, I'm the king of Crystal Tokyo, and you know how busy I get dealing with the duties." Endymion told his brother. "Ah, I see." Dayvid said in realization, "Well, in that case, different question. What's new? How's the family?"  
  
Endymion's head sunk at the word "family". Dayvid blinked and realized something was wrong. Endymion always kept his head up when there was either little or no problem. If he sunk his head, that meant there was a big problem.  
  
Dayvid turned his head to his fighter friends. "Hey guys, can you come back later? I think I better talk with Endy for a little while." The guys nodded in reply and walked off, leaving the two alone as Grady shut the door behind them.  
  
"Endymion, what's wrong?" Dayvid asked with concern. "David," Endymion began, "I...I have some horrible news..."  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long, but I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is in progress and on the way. See ya then! –Cobra-Fist 


	5. Chapter 5

Honor Thy Brother  
  
By Cobra-Fist  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only write fanfiction based on it. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Serenity watched her daughter, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru playing in the flower garden near the castle. Seeing her daughter cheerful and playing with friend brought a smile to her face. After all, Serenity needed one after the events of the day: confessing to her husband, Endymion, that she cheated on him, telling Chibi-Usa that Endymion wasn't her real father...  
  
It was some day. Now, she'd have to tell the rest of the senshi the news. That brought her frown back. They probably wouldn't take the news very well. Except for Minako.  
  
Minako was the only one out of the senshi team who knew of the incident between Serenity and Seiya. Serenity personally told Minako what had happened that night after Seiya and the Starlights went home.  
  
Knowing that could destroy the marriage between Endymion and Serenity, Minako promised to keep it a secret. Still, the one thing Minako didn't know about the encounter was Serenity got pregnant as a result of it.  
  
Not even Serenity knew she was pregnant at first. Soon after the Starlights had gone home, Endymion came back. Serenity was overjoyed to have her fiance back, and the two promptly married.  
  
Soon after their honeymoon, Serenity started getting symptoms of pregnancy. She thought it seemed too early for her to be pregnant, especially since she and Endymion had not long ago finished their honeymoon. Then, Serenity began suspecting Seiya was the one who had gotten her pregnant.  
  
She prayed that the affair with Seiya hadn't gotten her pregnant. She prayed Endymion was the real father. She lived this lie for so long. Now that the truth had been uncovered, Serenity would have to face the consequences and the senshi... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Dayvid shouted in disbelief at the news. Endymion lowered his head in shame. "Okay, is this a joke, Endymion?" He asked hotly.  
  
Endymion shook his head. "No," he replied, "It's all true. Serenity had an affair with Seiya Kou while I was resolving the Earth/Nemesian conflict. And as a result, Chibi-Usa isn't my biological daughter..."  
  
After telling the story, Endymion lifted his head up, and came face to face with the angered face of his brother. Dayvid had his fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles turned white.  
  
"H..how could she do that to you?" He asked. "I...I don't know," Endymion told him, "I...I guess...it was partially...my fault." Dayvid lifted his head up swiftly. "What did you say?"  
  
Endymion bit his lower lip slightly. "I...I said maybe her infidelity was...partially my fault." "How could you say that? It isn't you fault!"  
  
"Well, I was always away when we first got engaged. All those conferences I had to attend took time away from being with her. Whenever she wrote me, Serenity always detailed how lonely she was and how'd she give up everything just to be with me...I guess, because I never took her with me...the affair was my fault..."  
  
"That's a load of bull shit, Endymion!" Dayvid exclaimed hotly, making Endymion flinch. "A relationship is based on faithfulness and trust, right? Well, you never slept around on Serenity. Sure you were gone for periods of time, but you had no choice in those matters. It's your duty as a king. It isn't your fault for your wife's infidelity."  
  
Endymion looked at Dayvid softly. "But, I was away from her for too long periods of time, she had no one to be with her except the senshi. It was bound to happen...Maybe I deserved it..."  
  
"Cut the shit Endymion," Dayvid told him, "Cut the shit right now. It isn't your fault your wife became a whore." Endymion blinked at the word "whore." "Dayvid! Serenity is not a whore!"  
  
"Oh? Then why did she screw that asshole Seiya Kou? We both know he wanted her since the day he met her! And guess what? That son of a bitch got her, and now as a result, Chibi-Usa is his kid, and not yours!"  
  
Endymion blinked at his brother's sentences. Dayvid, however, wasn't finished yet. "He took away your honor, Endymion," he went on," OUR family's honor. It wasn't even rape. Your wife didn't stop him. Hell, she wanted him. She admitted it. Seiya took your wife, laid her, fathered her child, and made a fool out of not only you, but our family. And Serenity let him."  
  
Dropping his head, Endymion realized Dayvid was right. His honor had been wrongfully stolen from him. It wasn't his fault. The only people at fault were Serenity and Seiya, and he knew it. They both knew it.  
  
"You do realize there is only one way to regain your honor, Endymion." Endymion lifted his head up and stared at his brother. "Y...you mean?" Dayvid nodded. "Yes, you have to fight Seiya in no holds barred, anything goes unarmed combat..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but I have to use the computers at school since my baka modem kept screwing up. -.- Well, anyway, that problems been fixed and chapter 6 is in the works. I hope you all like the story thus far. Later! Cobra-Fist 


End file.
